Beauty and the Beast
by ClemintineFixx
Summary: Louis can't dance, so Harry teaches him how. Larry Stylinson Fanfic. One Direction.


Beauty and the Beast

Larry Stylinson

Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles.

_Ring-a-ling ring-a-ling._

Harry's phone was going off. Harry looked over at his phone from the show he was currently watching. The screen had Louis' face on it. Harry smiled and picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Haz, Can I come over to hang out?"_

"Sure."

"_Good, cause I'm in your driveway."_

Louis hung up on Harry and there was a knock on the door. Harry laughed loudly and walked to the door. When he opened it he saw Louis standing there with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Lou, what's up?" Harry asked while letting Louis inside and shutting the door behind him.

"Nothing much, what about you?" Louis said while sitting down on the couch.

"I was just about to pop a movie in. Wanna watch it with me?" Harry asked sitting on the couch next to Louis.

"Sure, that sounds good. What movie?"

"Beauty and the Beast." Harry said while reaching for the remote and putting on Beauty and the Beast, which he already had in the DVD player.

"Oh, that's a good movie. Why are you watching it though?" Louis asked while kicking off his shoes and sitting crisscross on the couch.

"I'm not sure. I just haven't seen it in a long time and thought, 'why not?' ya know?"

Louis nodded and leaned back on the couch as the movie started to play. They got threw a good portion of the movie, humming along with the songs and reciting a few lines that they remembered from when they were little.

The part where Beast is seeing Belle all dressed up and they start to dance as "Tale as Old as Time." Plays.

"I wish I could do that." Louis says just above a whisper.

"Do what?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"Dance like that. I…Well…"

"Well what?" Harry asked turning his body to face Louis.

"I never really learned how to dance, even though I really want to, I never learned how." Louis said looking at his hands.

Harry smiled and got up, he paused the movie as he did this. He stretched out his hand to Louis.

"Come on."

Louis looked up confused.

"What?"

"I'm going to show you how to dance." Harry said taking Louis' hand and pulling him up off the couch.

"But there is no music playing." Louis said, his cheeks turning a light pink color.

"Don't worry, I got that covered." Harry said while pulling his phone out and typing some things in. He pressed play on his phone and the song "Tale as old as Time" played threw his phone speakers.

"Alright, now let's dance." Harry said while placing his left hand on Louis' hip, and taking Louis' hand in his. Louis reached up and placed his other hand on Harry's shoulder. Louis became aware that he was dancing as the female part. Which made sense since Harry was taller than Louis was.

Harry started to lead and Louis was a bit jumbled. It was hard to dance when someone as good looking as Harry was trying to teach you how. After the 3rd time of Louis accidentally stepping on Harry's feet Harry stopped.

"Why don't we try this. Stand with your feet on top of mine and I'll dance, all you have to do is remember the steps and worry less about tripping over something. Okay?" Harry said with a cheeky smile.

Louis nodded and his cheeks flushed a pink color. He stepped lightly on top of Harry's feet and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck while Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' waist. Harry started to dance and Louis was looking down at his feet when Harry cleared his throat.

"You know, it's not polite to not look your dance partner in the eyes."

Louis lifted his head up to look in Harry's beautiful green eyes. His cheeks turned pink again. He worked in a smile and Harry smiled back. Harry rested his forehead against Louis'. Louis could smell Harry. He smelled like apples and his curls were tickling Louis' forehead. Louis closed his eyes for a second. Just breathing in the smell of Harry and taking in this moment, cause he knows when the song ends it'll have been nothing, but teaching Lou how to dance. When that thought crossed threw his mind he felt very light pressure on his lips, He opened his eyes to see Harry kissing him, As quick as his lips were against Louis' they were gone. Harry looked away waiting for the rejection he thought would come next.

But, Louis didn't move and inch. He stayed right where he was. He moved one hand to touch his lips lightly. They tingled from the light kiss. Louis couldn't hold back the smile that spread across his face. Harry finally got the courage back up to look to Louis. When he saw Louis smiling he smiled too.

"So…" Harry said quietly in his almost raspy voice.

"So…That happened." Louis said looking down at his feet again. The music had finished a second ago, but Harry still was slowly moving them as if there was music playing.

"Yeah it did." Harry smiled, also looking down at their feet.

"You know…I'd really like, if it could happen again." Louis said and looked up at Harry.

Since Harry was looking down already their noses brushed against each other. It made Louis' heart skip a beat. The sensation of just being around Harry did that to Louis. He'd forget how to walk properly if he wasn't careful, but he wouldn't mind if Harry was the cause of him not being able to walk correctly in the future.

"Louis." Harry said in almost a questioning tone.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Can I kiss you again?"

Louis rolled his eyes.

"Just kiss me you dork." Louis said as he moved his lips forward to meet Harry's. Harry smiled into their kiss which made Louis smile. This right here. This moment. Was the one moment that they truly found out how much they really cared for one another.


End file.
